soul fighters
by LET THE WORLD BURN
Summary: this story is about the day sirus black was suposed to die but ened up in a way to change and save the world for the evil that plauges it PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Title: **soul fighters**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Dumbledore's Grave  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: General  
Published: 07-26-09, Updated: 07-26-09  
Chapters: 1, Words: 944

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

THE SOUL FIGHTERS

They were once witches and wizards like you and me then they were selected for something they could not comprehend. These six witches and wizards became the six lendary soul fighters. Like the elemental they were taught different fighting styles, but they had no power of their own. The only power these six had was that they learned of at Hogwarts. They believed that there power was the only power to speak of they... were... wrong!

The day before Sirius black dies

"Come on we have to get out of here!" harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny were running through the rows and rows of the department of mysteries prophecies fighting death eaters at every turn. There were shelves colliding with the rows and rows of prophecies shattering every where there was only one escape from the avalanche. The one door they enter through had come into view they started to run for it when harry, Ron, Hermione disappeared into thin air.

Mean while at 12 Grimmauld place

Sirius was pacing up and down the dining room. It was driving him mad that they had no clue where harry his only godson was? Then Snape and Dumbledore apparate at the same time in front of the door step both with grim looks on their faces. Srius asked "what happened did you find them?"

Snape replied "we found them they got into the department of mysteries."

He said with little to no emotion.

"But he was among friends." Dumbledore added.

"Was what do you mean was where is he now?" srius asked enraged they had lost the only thing he had that resembled a family to him.

"We don't kn..." that last statement was never completed because they to sirus, Snape and Dumbledore were wisked into thin air like harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Where are we?" someone asked quiet curiously as if it was a puzzle.

"Who's there?" another voice asked very nervously bye the sound of the voice.

"Where are we is the better of the two questions." an older and much calmer voice replied. Then they all realized the three people that spoke it was Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore. Then two more voice emerged out of the darkness.

"Professor is that you?" harry asked dumfounded. One moment he was in London and the next he was here.

"Yes harry it is me." Dumbledore replied.

"Wonderful now that we are all acquainted can we please find out what's going on here." it was Snape because of the cold and very stubborn attitude.

"Ah Severus is that you I knew I would be stuck with you come how."

"So you are here Sirus I thought you were still pacing the floor in Grimmauld place wonder where we had gone. But instead you came with us."

"Would everyone please remain calm." a deep loud rich voice fills the room.  
"So now we find out why we have been brought here against our will." Dumbledore replied.

"You were taken from you places for a reason." the voice replied.

"What this purpose that we are to undertake?" Snape asked.

"You six are the next generation of soul fighters." the voice replied.

"I've read about them they were a group of warrior who could master their emotions to bend other will and mind to stop the conflict that may change the world."

"Mrs. Granger is correct you will learn all these skill for your six teachers whom I will introduce later." the voice said.

"Now allow me to show you were you truly are open your eyes. You will find them a bit heavy I have been speaking to you all telepathically." the voice said.

One by one they all opened there eyes to a lush green forest with bird and all sort of magical creatures flying about. Then they saw the face of the man who had brought them here, he look slightly older then Dumbledore with whitish-gray hair hanging from his head. then Snape said "if you are all that keeps us here I will curse him till he releases us." and with one swift motion Snape drew his wand and spoke the torture curse "crucio" but the man did not fall all that happened was a flash of sparks around an invisible force field. "Ah you believe you can overpower me with mere magic alone?" the man said in rich deep tones. "Who are you I believe we should start with introductions in an Albus Percival Wilfrick Brian Dumbledore..." but the man interrupted him." I know who you all are and you have been called here to save the world you have just left." the man seamed rather irritated. "Now if you would be so kind as to follow me, I will tell you who I am and were you are."

"You are in a forest much like your own except that it is no more harmful than the spell professor Snape attempted to cast on me. Now I am familiar with all of your skill levels the eldest being the most experienced and the youth not so much. Now as to who I am, I'm the master of this wood I am Avian I guard these forests with my life." he said as if almost said. "Now I will introduce your teachers.


	2. The Teachers

The Teachers

Avian walked into a large open field where six people sat talking. "Shadow their here." The six people stood in unison and walk over to Avian. "Greetings Master Of the wood." A six foot one Dark skinned Male stepped forward and bowed to Avian."

"Greetings Shadow these are your students." Avian places his hands on Sirius and Snape's Shoulders.

"I will not spend whatever amount of time we are going to spend here with this insufferable idiot." Snape said with disgust.

"I'm not going to spend my time with Snivellus." Sirius said with the same distain. Shadow looked between the two of them then at Avian.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked razing an eyebrow. "Nothing but a childhood Rivalry, if they don't get over it, do what you deem necessary to make them get over it." He smiles malevolently at the pair. With a bow from Shadow the trio disappeared.

"Where did they go?" asked Harry. Avian turned to the young man. "They have gone to sort out there problems and to train there given talents." Avian said with a smirk knowing that it would be a long painful process.

"Now as for Hermione and Ron you will go with Light." A lighted skinned 5'11" Woman stepped forward and bowed to Avian then to Ron and Hermione.

"Now off you go you three." He waves at them, and the three disappear. He turns to look at Dumbledore and Harry.

"As for you two you will come with myself and Grey." He said with a look that meant they didn't have a choice. A man clothed in a light grey robe follows closely behind the two wizards.

Avian stops before a large mossy stone building, and looks at the pair. "This is where you will be staying with grey and learning the extent of your powers."He nods towards the man in the cloak, who returned it with a bow.

"Now I must leave but remember this is my forest I am never far away." He smiles at Harry and Dumbledore.

Both wizard look at each other and then turn to grey.

_**Sirius and Snape**_

After an hour and a half of non- stop arguing about everything under the sun, shadow finally conjured two chairs and tied them to the chairs.

The two men went to argue when Shadow raised his hand. "You two are here to learn the extent of your power not to argue over time long passed. Am I understood?" He asks with a calm voice.

The two men start to argue again... "Am I understood?" Raising his voice and a visible aura flashed behind him.

The two men look at him then at each other then at Shadow and nod. "excellent." He cracks his wrist and the ropes and chairs vanish, leaving the two men to fall on their rums and glare daggers at Shadow.

"Now first lesson." He Throws two sticks one to each of the men. "Learn to fight hand to hand." He smiles at the look of shock on the men's faces.

He take two stick out of the same place he took the sticks. "Well are you going to stand there or are you going to attack?" The two men look at him then move forward at the same time bring the sticks down in an arc aimed for Shadows head.

Shadow ducks both blows at the same time and his both Sirius and Snape in the upper fore-arm and behind the knee, causing them both to drop to their knees were he places the sticks against their necks. "Is that your extent of fighting knowledge? If it is, we have a long way to go." Shadow looks at the men with a thoughtful smile.

_**Short chapter what can I say….. Not really my best but hope you enjoy it.**_

_**DG**_


End file.
